Whispers of Lovesongs
by love.strawberries
Summary: [SparrowxNorrington slash] A collection of drabbles and ficlets prompted by various themes from various LJ communities, centered around the pairing of Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore James Norrington.
1. Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the different plots.  
**Pairing:** Jack Sparrow/ James Norrington

**Storywide Summary:** A collection of drabbles and ficlets prompted by various themes from various LJ communities.

**A/N-** I'm a rabid Pirates freak, and I'm an even more rabid Sparrington freak. I just saw Dead Man's Chest, and it only fueled my waning Jack and James love... So yeah... Have fun. enjoy, and please review! Oh, and these don't follow a storyline, they're just all random drabbles.

**Information:** Each little "chapter" will have it's own set of warnings and whatnot.

* * *

**title:** Hazel Eyes  
**warnings:** none  
**misc. info:** Jack POV

* * *

They were more green though, actually. Deep deep green that passed gently into black, if the circumstances and situations called for fearsome black eyes rather then sensual green ones. 

He didn't like it when people called them hazel. Hazel was such a... such a... plain and common color. Every two out of three sailors walked around wearing the simple hazel color. No, they were green, as they should be.

He could drown in those green eyes, if he ever let himself sprout such prissy thoughts. He could drown forever in them, with only the faint, whispering promise of _"forever"_ keeping him from losing that last coil of breath he had left.


	2. Adrenaline

**title:** Adrenaline  
**warnings:** non-graphic m/m  
**misc. info:** n/a

* * *

It's the rush of energy racing up my blood that makes me push you down, not love. It's the faint sparks of electricity that runs up my spine that mkes me crush my mouth to yours, not love. It's the tingling that warps my muscles that makes me moan under your fingers, not love. Adrenaline, it's all adrenaline that fuels this, that makes me yank you to me, that makes me want to ravish you, that makes me want to take you where you stand. It's not love. 


	3. Twilight

**title:** Twilight  
**warnings:** none  
**misc. info:** Jack POV

* * *

This is the time when I can let myself feel, when I can strip away masks to show you, to show me, who I truely am inside. This is the magic hour, capable of sweeping whole kingdoms away with a breath of wind, or of raising entire worlds slowly to their feets with a surge of the salt-water sea that controls us. You and me.

I follow it because I'm bound to it, as a fatihful servant is bound to his dying master, and as a love-stricked fool is bound to the one he foolishly gave his heart to. She calls me to her after the magic hour, to pay my debts and to renew promises.

You follow it because you want to control it, tame it. The idea that there is something so fierce, so alive, so fey, that you can't clap into irons... it haunts your dreams. It haunts you to chase after her with a dead, unconcious love. You want to tame her, to bend her to your will, to lay order and law and justice into her wild heart.

We're only puppets to her, and we follow blindly, only coming alive at the second that passes after the sun's final rays die away, and before the moon's ethereal glow shines diamonds into the sea's hair. It's only at this hour we're alive, and it's only at this hour when we can stand side by side and breath the same air, and leave behind the mortal duties that keeps us seperated when twilight has faded away.


	4. Kiss

**title:** Kiss  
**warnings:** none  
**misc. info:** n/a

* * *

When he kisses, he kisses like it were his last, and another one wasn't soon in the coming. It makes me laugh. He's such a greedy little pirate, always wanting more when he's already taken more then he should've. 


	5. Stars

**title:** Stars (theme was: a head on someone's lap)  
**warnings:** none  
**misc. info:** James POV

* * *

He lay his head in my lap as we sat on the deck of the ship, the gentle waves pushing back and forth into a steady movement that lulled our senses and relaxed our hearts. I play with the braided strands of his hair as he stares up into the sky above my head, his narrowed gaze on something I couldn't see.

"D'you think that stars can feel it when they die out? D'you think that mayhaps they cry for the loss of their lives?" His voice falls into the wind, and I barely hear it.

I look up with him to the stars, and I answer him truthfully. "No."


	6. Dirt

**title:** Dirt  
**warnings:** none  
**misc. info:** Jack POV

* * *

I wasn't born in a world or dirty things, of rotten teeth and shredded cloths. No, I was born into a world of fine glass and fresh food, clean clothes and sleep-filled nights. I was born into a live of privelage, with everything money could buy. But as we all know, you can't buy freedom with money. I left that world of fresh apples and soft touches, to jump both feet into dirt. It wasn't what I was used to, and it wasn't what I had dreamed of, but since my life lay back-to-front with dirt, I was willing to drown myself in it, to be free.

He, though, he has been dragged into this world of dirt by me, against his will. I ruined him, and I caused his downfall... Now he works as part of my crew, on my ship, learning all the things that dirt could teach.

He wasn't meant for a life like this. He came into this too late, too old. He's lost the childish ability to adapt, to survive.

I wish I could just throw him overboard with a piece of lye soap, to wash his grimy skin from the dirt.

But I can't, because if I lose him, I loose my freedom... And that's not something I'm willing to give up...

So for now, he'll work as my crewman, in my ship, until the death-threat of the loss of freedom isn't hanging over my head.


End file.
